The present invention relates to a new and distinct plant of Coreopsis and given the cultivar name ‘Sangria’. Coreopsis is in the family Asteraceae. This new cultivar originated from unknown parents at the nursery in Canby, Oreg. and reproduced in tissue culture where further selections were made. This selection was made for its ruby red inflorescences and compact habit. The species involved are unknown.